


Forgive me for fucking it all up

by thesongofdarkness



Series: Forgive me if I've told you this before [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 No Heroics, F/F, POV First Person, POV Laura Hollis, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from Laura to Carmilla. Dedicated to "No Heroics" but inspired by "Co- existence"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me for fucking it all up

Forgive me if I've told you this before.  
Forgive me for believing in the unbelievable, in the unthinkable.  
Forgive me for wanting a fairytale, for having hope.  
Forgive me for hoping for a better ending.  
Forgive me for not letting you go.  
Forgive me for changing.  
Forgive me for expecting you to do the same.  
Forgive me for thinking I could change you.  
Forgive me for thinking I should change you.  
Forgive me for fucking it all up.


End file.
